Threat Interception Team-Juliet vs. Shockmace
Threat Interception Team-Juliet vs. Shockmace is a battle that takes place during the Decepticlone Invasion. It is a battle between the members of SNIS team TIT-Juliet, led by Nichi Schroeder, against one Shockmace Decepticlone unit. Prelude As Matt Withau leaves TIT-Juliet due to being affronted by SNIS Director Katherine McKinley, the rest of the team decides to remain in Mid Rivers Mall so that they may rest and recover. Nichi and Taylor Edwards leave Erin Bell alone so that her injuries can heal, and as she rests, she is attacked by the Shockmace. She screams, bringing Taylor and Nichi running to her aid. Battle Nichi and Taylor arrive to find Erin firing her SNIS Standard Blaster at the Shockmace as it walks out after her. The Shockmace slams the ball end of its staff against the ground as an intimidation tactic against the team, which is successful. As the Rocket Launcher Mini-Con attempts to face the Shockmace, Nichi picks it up and tells it to stay back while the Shockmace charges. All three team-members fire upon the Shockmace, but the Decepticlone blocks the blasts with its staff before charging Nichi again. Nichi dives out of the way, and she and her squad fires against the Shockmace, which takes the barrage of blasts without flinching. As the Shockmace faces them once again, the Mini-Con transforms into weapon mode and attaches to Nichi's wrist, and she fires the Mini-Con just as the Shockmace attacks. While the Shockmace blocks the rockets with its staff, it is momentarily stunted by them while Taylor and Erin follow through with their blasters. The Shockmace blocks the blasts with its staff before charging Nichi, who dives to the ground to evade him. The Shockmace holds its staff down at her, but Nichi fires a pair of rockets that hits the Shockmace directly. The Shockmace recovers from the attack, and Taylor and Erin attack it to keep it from striking Nichi. Nichi tells them to stay back and that she is the only one who can defeat the Decepticlone, but Taylor tells her that she cannot fight it alone. Taylor aims her blaster at the Shockmace's head, but the Decepticlone readies its staff, charging up electricity into it. All three squad members aim their blasters, and the Shockmace attacks Nichi. As Nichi tries to evade the Shockmace, the Decepticlone swings its staff, cleaving the blade end through the Mini-Con and destroying it. The Decepticlone then attacks Taylor and Erin as they dive out of the way, and as the Shockmace focuses on Erin, Nichi attempts to intercept it. The Shockmace brushes off Nichi's attack, and Taylor then attacks the Decepticlone, which kicks her away effortlessly. When the Decepticlone turns back to Erin, Erin punches it in the face, knocking it to the ground. Erin grabs the Shockmace's staff, but the Shockmace electrifies the staff, electrocuting Erin and knocking her back. The Shockmace recovers its staff and uses it to block an onslaught of blasts from Nichi and Taylor. Nichi and Taylor battle with the Shockmace, but the Shockmace attacks Taylor, leaving with little ability to defend herself. Erin intercepts the attack, taking a lethal injury to both her hand and her side. Erin tells the Shockmace to stay away from her sister before collapsing to her knees, and before the Shockmace can finish her, Nichi gets attention, telling it to attack her. The Shockmace complies, attacking Nichi with its staff, and while she manages to stay on footing with the Decepticlone at first, the Decepticlone sends a wave of electricity across the ground. The electricity hits her, injuring and stunning her. When the Shockmace closes in on her, Taylor attacks it, and when Nichi recovers, the Decepticlone swings its staff blade at her, cutting her across the torso. The Shockmace prepares to finish her, but Taylor attacks the Shockmace, pulling it away from Nichi, and as the two struggle, Nichi joins in, although she is knocked away by the Shockmace. The Shockmace throws Taylor away and attacks Nichi, but is interrupted by Erin, who fires her blaster at it. The Shockmace then blocks a strike from Nichi, electrocuting her in turn and knocking her back. Nichi is heavily injured and stunned by the attack, and she is unable to defend herself as the Shockmace prepares to finish her. However, the Shockmace is shot and disarmed, and Taylor and Erin stand with their blasters aimed at it. Nichi recovers and aims her own blaster at the Decepticlone as it attacks Taylor and Erin. Taylor and Erin try to fight back, but the Shockmace dispatches them both effortlessly while brushing off an onslaught of blasts from all three SNIS agents. Erin and Taylor both collapse to the ground after the Shockmace attacks them, and as it turns on Nichi, the Decepticlone collapses to the ground. Aftermath Nichi is highly confused by the Decepticlone's sudden collapse, and she initially wonders if the drone is faking death. However, she checks the Shockmace and confirms that it is in fact not operational. As Nichi looks around at Taylor and Erin, who are nursing their various injuries, she determines that the battle could have ended a lot worse. Category:Battle